Teenage Dream
by williewildcat
Summary: Stiles fantasizes about a certain red haired hunter. What sweet little thoughts shall dance through his mind? Read and find out...UPDATED: Brooklyn wants to be Stiles' MVP
1. Midnight Visit

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

Okay I decided to post a one shot that features the one and only Stiles. I think we all know he has the hots for Brooklyn and decided to give him a little Teenage Dream…

* * *

><p>Coach was furiously scratching on the blackboard as another game was coming up and it was a big one. Stiles couldn't keep his eyes open as he had no sleep the night before as yet another dream of a certain red headed hunter danced in his mind.<p>

_The soft but deceptively firm skin….._

It had been so real to him he could even remember the heavenly scent of vanilla that floated between her rich copper tresses.

_Her fingers danced lightly across his skin…_

_ Shivers of anticipation and delight tingled his body…._

He felt his eyelids growing heavier by the passing second and Stiles dared to let his mind return to that sweet teenage dream.

* * *

><p><em>Stiles returned from lacrosse practice, aching, sweaty and in need of a shower. Jackson, the almighty douche, had slammed him several times into the ground before Scott dished a taste of his own medicine back to the arrogant prick. His dad was gone on shift leaving the house to himself for the night. He trudged up the steps with gear and backpack in tow until he reached his room. Luckily the shower wasn't but a few steps from the bed where he planned on crashing afterwards. <em>

_ He dragged everything into his room unaware someone was waiting for his return. _

_ "Hello Stiles," a familiar voice purred. Stiles yelped and dropped his gear on his feet. _

_ "Oh my god don't do that! What are you doing here! Are you stalking me again? Not that I wouldn't mind…."_

_ Brooklyn laughed and tossed her hair back before getting up and out of the chair. She had looked comfortable seated in his worn recliner. She was dressed in skin tight jeans, tighter tank top which clearly revealed nothing beneath it, and a dark denim jacket. She was barefoot which confused Stiles but it was washed away by the presence of the hunter sitting and waiting….FOR HIM!_

_ "I've been waiting for you," she slipped her hands along his face and whispered seductively in his ear. She playfully nipped at his lobe taking pleasure in listening to the quiet whimpers escaping his lips. Stiles felt the hunter's face rub gently alongside his, creating tiny sparks between them along the way._

_ "Really?" His voice jumped to a higher pitch. _

_ "Really," she lightly brushed her lips across his. Stiles felt the warm moist lips teasing his drier ones and felt his body turning weak beneath her teasing caress. If Brooklyn noticed she didn't care as her lips pressed harder into his. _

_ "Wait," Stiles panicked. "What about Derek?"_

_ "Derek who?" She leaned back in silencing him with her lips. The words were like sweet music to Stiles' ears. "I'm here for you Stiles."_

_ Brooklyn playfully pouted at his stark disbelief. _

_ "I'm hurt…." She pulled away but let her hands close over his. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you I always thought you were cute. The shy, awkward but every loyal best friend."_

_ Stiles' tongue was tied in his mouth he couldn't muster a single coherent word. He was still in shock over the fact Brooklyn was there, standing in his room, wanting him! And only him!_

_ "I know you've been thinking about me….dreaming about me…..fantasizing about me…..wanting me….."_

_ Her fingers danced lightly across his skin, watching as shivers of anticipation and delight shivered through his body. Brooklyn peeled away her jacket letting it fall to a heap at her feet. The grey tank top was hugging her upper torso in all of the right places. Stiles extended an uncertain hand, letting it come to rest along her side. _

_ "I'm not going to bite," she grabbed his hand and placed it across her chest. "Unless you want me to."_

_ Stiles swallowed hard as she guided his other hand across her body, letting his fingers linger anywhere he wished. _

_ "Don't be so shy," she gathered the soft cotton up and over her head letting it join the jacket. "Come here."_

_ Stiles stripped away his dirty sweaty uniform as the hunter sauntered towards the bathroom. Her clothing trailed behind her naked body, creating an inviting path for the teen to follow. He fumbled out of the jersey and shorts then nearly fell on his face as he struggled to step out of his boxers. Whatever Brooklyn had planned he was game! His body responded with a thick warmth that enshrouded his entire body. Sure he had experienced these sensations before but that was only in fantasy! This, this was it!_

_ Brooklyn stood beneath the steady powerful stream when she detected Stiles' arrival. The grin widened across her full pouty lips as she spun around and greeted the teen with a full deep kiss. Stiles groaned into her mouth, feeling the warm slick tongue gliding across his. Their naked bodies clinging desperately to one another as skilled confident hands slipped across Stiles' back and shoulders before racing down to the surprisingly firm ass. _

_ Brooklyn felt the trembling hands become determined and confident as they ran over her body in slow deliberate tracks. His fully aroused body pushed harder against her as he pinned her against the slick shower wall. He broke away and spied the full blown lust that lit her rain cloud hues. He knew what he wanted: her. _

_ "We should take this…." He panted. _

_ "In the bed," she finished his words. _

_ She took him by the hands and led him towards the waiting bed. Nervousness surged through his body once again as Brooklyn lowered her body on the bed. She motioned for the teen to join her, welcoming him with open arms. _

_ "You're not scared are you?" The hunter frowned as concern laced her eyes. _

_ "NO!" Stiles climbed in bed and drew the blanket over them. Such a gentleman._

_ "I want this…..I want you…."_

_ He held her face carefully between his hands, claiming the sultry mouth as his own. Her legs brushed against him, causing a sharp gasp to escape his lips. Slowly he covered her slender frame with his, swearing he was going to lose it right then and there. _

_ Their bodies rocked in perfect rhythm beneath the worn comforter as the headboard slammed against the wall. Stiles devoured her mouth and tasted her skin against his lips and tongue as he watched her arch her back with each roll of his hips. _

_ God she was beautiful, sprawled beneath him and his…..all his…._

_ "Stiles…." She whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders. Stiles hissed at the sharp burning sensations but felt them fade as he experienced his first sexual high. He felt his eyes rolling up into his head as the warmth sped throughout his body and vision exploded into a blinding white blast. _

_ "Yes…" he groaned before toppling on top of the hunter's sweaty body. Brooklyn laughed and propped his face up so he could gaze deep into her eyes. A well sated and content expression crossed Stiles' face as a crooked smile crossed her lips. _

_ "Are you okay?" She whispered. _

_ "Oh yeah…." He lazily smiled. _

_ Brooklyn placed his head upon her chest and lightly raked her fingers through his short hair. _

_ "Mr. Stalinski…."_

_ "MR. STALINSKI!"_

* * *

><p>Stiles abruptly sat up and scanned the room in panic. Everyone was staring at him in intrigue and strange curiosity. Scott just looked with his mouth wide open and in shock.<p>

"Now that Mr. Stalinski has decided to join the class, perhaps he could answer the question to today's chapter."

Stiles felt his heart racing and pants uncomfortably tight as he felt all eyes fixed on him. How much had they heard? Coach's piercing eyes bored the hardest as he waited for an answer. Jackson snickered and made not attempt to hide his amusement from the others.

"I uh….I…."

The bell screamed from above the door saving Stiles from unwanted torment.

"What was that all about? You were totally dreaming back there!"

"So?" Stiles shrugged. "Who doesn't fall asleep in class! You do in chemistry! Which is why you're failing it!"

"Okay calm down," Scott placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I had a few Adderall," Stiles toyed with the strap of his backpack.

"Well let's go," Scott pushed his friend forward.

They headed towards the Jeep but Stiles froze when he saw her standing there.

Brooklyn was leaning against the driver's side with light denim jeans and matching jacket on. Her eyes were masked by the small sunglasses that framed her perfect face.

"Stiles what's wrong? It's just Brooklyn," he pushed the teen onward.

"Yeah," his voice squeaked.

"Wait a minute," it finally dawned on Scott. "You were dreaming about Brooklyn?"

"So?" He shifted the cumbersome weight against his back before carefully proceeding towards his Jeep. He didn't care what his best friend thought!

**Depending on feedback is whether or not it goes multi chap! It would be one shots of Stiles' neverending fantasies!**


	2. Hero

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay my lovely readers! You wanted more Stilyn and you're gonna get it!

* * *

><p>Stiles waited for Scott at his house after school. It seemed the Alpha had tried to go after Brooklyn last night but Derek had saved his hunter from danger.<p>

"Derek," he rolled his eyes and rested his head against the cool brick siding, letting his mind wander…..

_"Brooklyn!"_

_ Stiles trudged through the woods with a crossbow in his hands. The Alpha had made a daring attack snatching Brooklyn from her hotel room and dragged her through the woods in the middle of the night. _

_ "Brooklyn!" _

_ Scott and Derek were searching elsewhere, probably trailing the scent no doubt. Well, he was going to show Derek he was as good a hunter as any of them! Derek so didn't deserve Brooklyn! _

_ Brooklyn was unconscious in the center of the clearing, pelted by the icy rain that pounded the forest. Her jacket was soaked, bleeding through to her long sleeved olive green shirt and faded denim jeans. Her face was scratched and dirty but was overall unharmed. The Alpha waited for the trio to try and get the hunter from it; it was ready for them. _

_ Stiles took a deep breath and pushed on with crossbow armed and ready to go. He was the master of the ancient weapon, finding he could load and aim with the same accuracy and speed as the best Olympic marksman. A low growl made him freeze with one leg raised above the ground. His muscles began to scream and burn as he held the distressing position. _

_ The Alpha picked up the new scent, one that it had never detected before. It didn't matter as the human was a fool for trying to sneak up on it. It left its victim and surged through the underbrush towards its prey. _

_ "Brooklyn," Stiles found the hunter first. She was unresponsive but he detected a strong pulse just beneath her cold damp skin. _

_ "Crap," he muttered and looked around for the Alpha. His jacket was all too alluring for the Alpha not to pass up. While the creature was busy tracking a piece of clothing, he had backtracked around and behind the back of the clearing. Time wasn't on his side as he gathered the smaller body in his arms and hurried back towards the Jeep. The Alpha would soon figure out it had been deceived and would be pissed off to say the least. _

_ Stiles caught a glimpse of the top of his Jeep but refused to breathe any sigh of relief. The only way he could allow such a thing was when they were safe in his house where he could protect them both. The anguished howl of the Alpha quickened Stiles' pace as he cleared the trail and crossed the front gates. He carefully placed Brooklyn in the passenger side then raced around to the other side. _

_ The Alpha stood on its hind legs and growled at the human who had outsmarted it. Stiles looked up to see the werewolf charging with surprising speed and agility. He aimed the crossbow and fired, jumping up when the silver tipped arrow ripped into the Alpha's side. It collapsed onto the trail, rolling around as the pure element burned through its flesh. _

_ Stiles frantically started the Jeep and threw it into drive. The tires squealed in the thin layer of mud before breaking free and propelling the vehicle onto the main road. Now he could take that sigh of relief. He looked over to see Brooklyn still out, but at least she was somewhere dry and safe. _

_ Stiles sat in the chair, keeping watch over the hunter as she slept. He brought her home, peeled away the soaked soiled clothing then cleaned her up in the tub before putting a pair of his shorts and a shirt on her. They were oversized but then again she looked so small shivering beneath the thick blankets. _

_ "Stiles…."_

_ He bounced up and sat on the edge of the bed. Brooklyn opened her eyes and carefully looked around the room. Recognition returned to the listless depths as the room began to take shape. _

_ "Hey," he took her hands and kissed them. _

_ "How did I get here?"_

_ "Me," he sheepishly grinned. _

_ "All by yourself?" _

_ "Guilty," he nodded. _

_ "My hero," she took a deep breath. "But what about the Alpha?"_

_ "I did what Derek did to Scott. I left my jacket on a tree and lured the overgrown Chihuahua away."_

_ "Nice," she grinned then looked down at her clothing. A puzzled expression crossed her face as she peered up at Stiles. _

_ "Again me."_

_ "You risked your life and got me out of the woods, brought me here, cleaned and dressed me then put me to bed?"_

_ Stiles rubbed the back of his neck but kept the other hand over hers. _

_ "Thank you," she sat up. "How did I land such a sweet wonderful guy?"_

_ Brooklyn leaned in lightly kissing Stiles on the lips. _

_ "When I get better I'll be sure to thank you properly," she yawned and lay back down. Brooklyn motioned for him to get under the blankets with her and Stiles didn't hesitate. His own clothing fluttered to the carpet as the baseball cap was hurled on the chair. _

_ The mattress shifted under the weight of Stiles' body as a brief but chilled breeze whipped through the blankets. His body blocked out any further cold and wrapped around hers. He rested his chin on her shoulder then slipped his arms around her waist. For a little guy he sure was strong and well built. But then again he was also an excellent lover in the bedroom considering his sweet boyish charms were deceptive. _

_ "From now on you're not going to be left alone….again. I can't keep saving your ass…Not that I don't mind saving it over and over again…"_

_ "Didn't I tell you trouble was my middle name?" She heard him laugh shortly. _

_ Stiles closed his eyes and kissed the back of her neck before snuggling in closer and falling asleep beside her. How did he ever land such a crazy hot chick?_

"Stiles!"

Scott was snapping his fingers inches from his friend's face. Stiles sat up and rubbed his eyes as he realized it was later in the day.

"Dude you were asleep…..And by what I heard dreaming about Brooklyn again…."

"So what if I was?" Stiles flung his arms up in indifference. "I mean I can dream about any girl or crazy hot chick that I want to…..It's a free country you know…."

"Whoa calm down," Scott laughed. "I don't care if you dream about Brooklyn or any other girl. But I wouldn't let Derek hear. You know how he gets…."

"Whatever," Stiles shrugged, "So what if he's taller, stronger, hotter, and scares me to no end…."

He looked up to see Derek and Brooklyn coming up the walkway. A few light scratches cut across her face but she was alright as they drew closer.

"Brooklyn," Stiles leapt up and hugged the hunter. "You're okay!"

"Hi to you too Stiles," she looked over at Derek who simply held an unreadable expression. "Didn't Scott tell you I made it back okay?"

"Actually no I didn't because Stiles was…."

"I wasn't doing anything honest! I wasn't dreaming about Brooklyn or thinking about her! I was sitting here waiting for you and then I dozed off ….."

Derek jerked his head towards the teen and flashed a warning shot with icy blue hues. Stiles hid behind Scott as Brooklyn stood in front of the werewolf.

"Derek it's okay. Let the kid dream if he wants to okay?"

He begrudgingly nodded but never let his eyes leave the shaky teen.

"Okay he's gonna kill me! He's staring at me like I'm dinner!"

"Stiles relax," Scott opened the door and shoved his friend inside.

**A little heroic daydream...And yes I had to put in the rambling in front of Derek...Why? Because Stiles would do it**


	3. Skinny Dip

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>Another boring night….Another boring night home…..Alone…<p>

Stiles mindlessly flipped through the movie channels finding nothing that piqued his interest. The higher he went, the smuttier and dirtier the channels got except for one. It was an 80s flick that his dad would surely remember since he was a teen back in that time.

"Guess this will do," he sighed and watched. Five minutes into watching it a scene came on that captured his immediate attention.

_Hi Brad….._

_ You know I always thought you were cute….._

A tiny smile crept up on his lips as he let his mind wander off….

* * *

><p><em>The day was hot, bordering on scorching as Stiles closed the gate behind him. Scott was off with Allison, again, leaving him alone to enjoy the refreshing depths of the pool. He dropped the towel and kicked off his shoes, anxious to get in. <em>

_ A sudden splash made him spin around as a pair of hands gripped the ladder's railing. He watched as the figure of a woman emerged from the cool depths dressed in an olive green two piece. The droplets cascaded down her toned body creating a delicious shine across her skin as she swept her dark crimson hair behind her back. She opened her eyes and smiled at the gasping teen. _

_ "Hi Stiles," she flashed a seductive smile. _

_ Stiles could only wave a few fingers as Brooklyn sauntered across the walkway to where he stood. _

_ "You know I always thought you were pretty cute," she lightly caressed the side of his face sending shivers through his body. The warmth her touch created slowly fanned out from his chest to his arms and legs as a sharp tightening briefly pass through his chest. _

_ "Really?" His voice squeaked. _

_ "Really," she grinned then leaned in kissing the stunned teen. _

_ "Wanna go for a little swim?"_

_ Before Stiles could answer the top slid off her chest and onto the scorching pavement. But Brooklyn wasn't finished yet. The bottom part was sliding off her body and landing on the top with a wet plop. _

_ "What's wrong?" She frowned. "No one's around. It's just us. So lose the shorts and get in!"_

_ She dove back in vanishing for several seconds before reemerging in the middle. _

_ "Will you just come on already?" _

_ Stiles dropped his shorts and nearly tripped getting in the water. He swam up along her naked form then wrapped his arms around her as he broke the surface. _

_ "Now this isn't so bad now is it?" _

_ They floated across the water as the sun started setting behind the wall. Stiles loved playing these little games with her: Him pretending to find a beautiful woman swimming in his pool only to watch her strip away and swim naked in the water then carry out every and anything she desired. It was like an adult version of the Little Mermaid only this Ariel had legs all the way through….And did she ever have legs….._

_ Legs that could stay wrapped around him forever! He could die happy like that….._

_ The light nipping of her teeth across his earlobe thrusted Stiles from his little thought. The water was turning warm as she spun around in his arms coming face to face with him. Droplets fell from her hair and face like tiny liquid crystals. _

_ "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She kissed him lightly. _

_ "Uh..Uh…Uh…..Yeah," it finally dawned on him what she was implying. Brooklyn slipped her hand below the water and purred in his ear. _

_ "Maybe we should take of this," she played with his body. _

_ "Yes, please," Stiles groaned and felt his eyes lulling into the back of his head. _

_ She nipped his neck increasing the teen's flushed desire for her. Stiles grabbed her by the hands and led her towards the accommodating bench that rested on the deep end. The tiles that adorned it were smooth and warm against his skin. Brooklyn rested on his lap, feeling the heated pressure that she was yearning for. _

_ The water gently lapped around their bodies as as the young lovers fell victims to their deepest passions. Their moves hungrily devoured the other as slippery fingers explored wet naked flesh. Stiles loved it when they were in the pool. The way her hair clung to her neck and shoulders made the hunter appear vulnerable against the fading sun. Tiny golden amber flecks dotted the calm raincloud grey rings as her hips rocked against his. They didn't care if the neighbors heard them as they couldn't see anything. _

_ "Oh my god…." Stiles groaned in her mouth. The slow steady rhythm of their bodies drew them closer and closer towards the edge. The edge of the pool was slamming into his back but the pain was drowned out by the numbing waves of pleasure that rolled through his body. Brooklyn briefly linked her fingers with his before letting them rest on the sides of his face. Their eyes were locked speaking silent volumes. _

_ Stiles curled his fingers deep into her hips keeping her still against him as he shuddered with pleasure and release. His eyes rolled back into his head which lulled to the side as his body exploded with an impressive rush. The pooling in his lower body subsided as the tension spilled from his body. Brooklyn gripped his shoulders pushing her nails into his skin, nearly piercing the soft warm flesh. He felt her body constrict around him as she rode out her own purge. _

_ She felt his arms wrap around her back as his hands soothingly ran up and down along her spine. The ragged breaths mixing with the barely audible sobs played perfectly in his ears. She always told him he was the best she ever had and tonight he proved it to her once again. _

_ "Brook," he tilted her chin up. Her eyes were half lidded as the lust and sexual energy that had been present was slowly ebbing away. _

_ "I'm okay," she smiled. Stiles held her face between his hands taking in the stark but beautiful features. _

_ "How did I ever land such a crazy but smoking hot chick?"_

_ "Don't tempt fate," she whispered letting her bottom lip brush along his earlobe. _

_ "Oh no I'm not," he heard his voice raise several levels. _

_ "Good," she nipped his ear and neck. "How about we go inside and take a nice long hot shower?"_

_ Stiles absently nodded as she slipped off his lap and started for the shallow end. _

_ Hungry hands roamed across steamy wet skin as the puffs of steam concealed the two bodies behind the curtain. Stiles reveled, no basked, in the attention his lover showered upon him. Their mouths were locked in a gentle battle for dominance as their tongues swept across the other. First it was some of the hottest sex outside of the bedroom and now it was a relaxing shower with her. _

_ Brooklyn gently pulled back feeling her body beginning to wear down._

_ "Tired?"_

_ She reluctantly nodded. The hunter didn't want this to end but her body was aching for a good night's rest. _

_ Minutes later she found herself beneath the crisp cool sheets. Stiles curled up behind her, burying his face in her damp copper tresses. They always smelled like cinnamon sticks, soft cinnamon sticks. _

* * *

><p>"STILES!"<p>

"Earth to Stiles!"

His dad was snapping his fingers and calling out his son's name. Stiles rubbed his eyes and sat upright. His neck was stiff but it was quickly vanishing as he moved it around. He felt the sweat clinging to his forehead and neck then down along his back.

"Must've been some dream there," his dad chuckled. "You were moaning and laughing then calling out a name. I think it was…..Brooklyn."

At the mention of the hunter's name Stiles felt his heart stop. He swallowed back the large lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. How much has his dad heard?

"Well anyways I'm heading to bed," his dad hitched a thumb behind him. "So try and do me a favor would ya? If your dream girl shows up tonight keep it down would ya?"

And with that Sheriff Stalinski left his son in utter shock.

**I know I know...The smut demon was asleep at the wheel for a bit...**


	4. Territory

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>"So did you study for the test?"<p>

Stiles shrugged at Scott's question.

"A better question is did you study? Or were you too busy studying Biology with Allison?"

"Shut up," Scott playfully punched Stiles. They headed inside the classroom and took their seats. Lydia brushed past Stiles, ignoring him like usual. Her strawberry blonde hair bounced perfectly against her head as she checked her makeup before closing the compact and slipping it in her purse.

"Hi Lydia," Stiles nervously said. Jackson rudely shoved by hitting Stiles in the head with his backpack.

"Asshole," Stiles muttered beneath his breath. Scott snickered as he heard the remark while Jackson took his seat.

"Okay class you have 45 minutes to complete the test. One fourth of your grade can be determined by writing your name on the front of the booklet. If you don't then I shall be questioning myself why I ever became a teacher."

Stiles breezed through the exam, having time to double check his answers before turning in his exam and putting his head down.

* * *

><p><em>"Stiles," Brooklyn's tone was sharp and dangerous. She had spotted the lipstick smear across his lips when he got back from school. Her eyes flew open with rage and her nostrils flared. Who was the slut that thought they could make a move on her man!<em>

_ Stiles meekly approached the hunter with his head hanging down. _

_ "Who did this to you? Which one of the little skanks was it?"_

_ Why did he find it so hot to see her so angry and possessive? It was such a turn on!_

_ "Stiles, who was it?"_

_ He felt his lower lip quivering as her fingers scratched along his scalp. Her lips lightly kissed his neck and ears, threatening to crack the resolve he had built. The light puffs of breath brushed his skin, teasing the teen with wicked thoughts. _

_ "LYDIA! It was Lydia!"_

_ Brooklyn pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes to two dangerous slits. That little tramp! She had a boy toy! _

_ "Oh Hell no! That little bitch! Oh now it's on!"_

_ Lydia started out towards her car only to find Brooklyn blocking the driver's side door. The sunglasses masked the daggers pointed directly at her as the teen approached. _

_ "What are you doing on my car?"_

_ Brooklyn pushed off leaving her footprint on the sleek silver side. Lydia screamed and dropped her books. The car was a gift from her parents for her 18__th__ birthday!_

_ "I don't appreciate little skanks like you moving in on my man," the hunter snarled. _

_ "What are you talking about?" _

_ "Stiles that's who I'm talking about!"_

_ "And what about him?" Her snotty tone was hurling Brooklyn towards the edge. It was turning harder to control the urge to beat this Buffy's ass right then and there. _

_ "Keep your hands off my man," the hunter growled. "I won't ask nicely again."_

_ To prove her point, Brooklyn whipped out her keys and slowly dragged one across the driver's side. The piercing sound of metal on fiberglass made Lydia scream as the deep ugly gash stood out on her car. _

_ "Next time it won't be the car that gets it."_

_ A sinister smile played upon her lips as Brooklyn sauntered away. Lydia wasn't about to let the hunter slip away that easily. Brooklyn heard the tiny tapping of her Prada shoes as they charged to where she stood. Lydia reached out and jerked the hunter around. _

_ "My parents are going to sue you so many different ways that by the time they're through with you you won't even have the shirt on your back."_

_ "Really now?" _

_ "Yes," she smirked. Lydia didn't know who she was messing with. _

_ "I know your type: The pretty mean girl who manipulates those around her to get what she wants. And when she doesn't get her way she doesn't care who she screws over to get it. Am I getting close?"_

_ "Why you…" Lydia struck Brooklyn across the face knocking her sunglasses of her nose. _

_ "Weak," Brooklyn muttered before grabbing the teen by the hair and hurling them both to the ground. Lydia shrieked as strong slender fingers fisted and knotted her well tamed hair. She spent 30 minutes to get her hair just right only to have some crazed bitch ruin it!_

_ Stiles pulled up just in time to see Lydia and Brooklyn rolling around in the grass. Brooklyn backhanded Lydia across the face but the smaller teen fought back like a wildcat. She struck the hunter in the eye with a right hook. But Brooklyn simply shook it off like an afterthought and continued smacking and ripping at her jacket. _

_ Jackson spotted his girlfriend and Brooklyn engaged in the viscous battle and sprinted across the parking lot. Stiles was already there trying to pull the two apart. Both were covered in grass stains as fragments of cut weeds were tangled in their hair. _

_ "Get her off Lydia!" Jackson hurried to his girlfriend's side but Brooklyn saw the jock approaching. With one swift kick she sent the pretty boy hard to the ground. _

_ "Stay out of it Princess!" _

_ Stiles snickered before trying again to pull them apart. _

_ "Brooklyn stop it!" Scott rushed in and helped his friend rip the two apart. Arms and legs continued kicked and scratching even as the two were several feet apart. _

_ "You keep that slut away from Stiles!" Brooklyn hollered angrily._

_ Jackson gasped and slowly staggered to his feet. _

_ "Wait what's going on!"_

_ "Your skank had her mouth on my man like a bitch in heat!" Stiles was struggling to keep a hold of Brooklyn. Scott handed Lydia to a confused and clearly angry Jackson as he helped Stiles carry Brooklyn away. _

_ "Next time she even looks at him she's dead!"_

_ Brooklyn pressed the ice pack to her face as they sat in Stiles' living room. The entire way home she said nothing as she noted the rips in her shirt which had exposed part of her black lace bra. _

_ "This was my favorite shirt!"_

_ "But the view's great," Stiles chimed in but got a cold stare from his lover. "Well I didn't mean….I mean your shirt…"_

_ "Stiles I am so not in the mood….."_

_ "Well that's too bad because seeing you fight with Lydia over me was hot! She totally deserved it! You were like Xena or something! Well you didn't wear the tight leather which would've been awesome…."_

_ "Stiles," she sighed. _

_ "Sorry," he flopped down beside her. _

_ "Maybe when I feel better I can do something about that little fantasy of yours," she smiled. _

_ "Which one?" His enthusiasm was that of a five year old. _

_ "You've got more than one?" His smile faltered but Brooklyn leaned over kissing him reassuringly. _

_ "I know how that little mind of yours works Stiles Stalinski. But one at a time though….Although I think the Xena one will be at the top of the list."_

_ The painkiller she took was finally kicking in and slowly she slipped further against Stiles._

_ "Two hot chicks fighting over me…" he allowed the grin to slip. Brooklyn snuggled against him as he draped an arm around her waist._

_ Yes…..Life was good indeed…_

* * *

><p>The bell rang jolting Stiles out of his slumber. He carefully gauged his classmates but no one was snickering or looking strangely at him.<p>

_Good…._

He collected his bag and books before racing out the door.

Scott had that knowing look on his face. He knew Stiles had been dreaming about the hunter again. He didn't have to say anything in his sleep but rather the content expression that silently betrayed him was all Scott needed to know.

**Sorry this update was late but I didn't like the way it came out the first time and I went back and rewrote it. **


	5. Heal

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

I do apologize for the delay...

* * *

><p>"That's it young man you're staying home," Sheriff Stalinski looked at the digital readout: 101.2.<p>

Stiles covered his body with the comforter as his dad turned around and tugged it down.

"I'm gonna run and get you some soup and 7-Up before going to work."

"Thanks," he groaned and covered his face back up.

* * *

><p><em>"Brooklyn!" Stiles caught the sorry state of the hunter as she dragged her fatigued body through the door. Her skin was damp and flush as the heat radiated from her body. "You're running a fever!"<em>

_ "I'll be fine," she peeled away the drenched jacket and shirt, not caring where they fell. Stiles helped her out of the jeans and socks leaving her in the bra and underwear. She started for the bathroom but Stiles noticed the staggered steps she took. Brooklyn was half way towards the bathroom before stumbling towards the carpet. Luckily her hands were outstretched and caught the sturdy desk before kissing the soft carpet. _

_ "No you won't," he argued and wrapped an arm around her waist. Brooklyn just groaned as he guided her towards the modest bathroom. _

_ "You don't have to do this," she looked up with sickly pathetic eyes. _

_ "I know but I want to," he ran the washcloth over her back. "You took care of me when I had strep and then when I broke my wrist from lacrosse."_

_ "Oh yeah," she smiled weakly. _

_ "So I wanna take care of you…..I mean I've seen you naked and all…."_

_ "You're blabbing again," she felt her arms and legs begin to shake as the chills ravaged her body. _

_ "Brook what is it?" He saw the ripples in the water as she hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "Okay you're like shaking real bad and it's not good. Oh my god you're gonna get worse!"_

_ "Stiles," Brooklyn groaned. _

_ "Right, I'll shut up now," he went to retrieve a towel from the cabinet. Brooklyn popped the drain and watched the murky water begin its twisted dance down the drain. Stiles appeared with a lush fluffy towel and set to getting her out. Brooklyn pushed off and against the walls, welcoming the thick warmth that enveloped her sick weak body. _

_ "Feels good," she stepped out with Stiles' help, anxious to slip between the sheets. _

_ "It's my favorite one," he admitted with a shy grin. _

_ "Thank you," she sat on the edge of the bed. Brooklyn felt like an eight year old sitting there on the edge of the bed, depending on another to care for her. Stiles found a pair of boxers and faded grey shirt for her knowing they would fit. The hunter dressed in the warm dry offerings, finding she could smell him all over both articles. It sent a wave of comfort through her weary body as she sprawled out across the mattress. _

_ Stiles hurried to the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard a few seconds later. He laid the cool cloth across her forehead, knowing it would warm up fairly quickly. _

_ "I can go back to my place," she started to get up but Stiles was already pushing her back into the blankets. Brooklyn had to admit it felt wonderful having someone taking care of her like this. It had been so long since she didn't have to nurse herself back to health. Normally it was in some wayside hotel in a town that if you blinked it would already be a mile behind you. _

_ "You're not going anywhere," Stiles' face was stern but Brooklyn knew he wasn't serious. "I am going to take care of you until you are better and kicking asses again."_

_ "Gee thanks," she rolled her eyes. _

_ "But you do! I mean you manhandled those hunters like freaking Xena! You were so hot all angry and excited like that…."_

_ "Stiles," she started to speak but a violent coughing spell racked her body. Brooklyn curled up as the constricting pain wrapped around her lungs and ribs, threatening to cut off her air at any second. _

_ "Sorry," he sat her up so she could breathe. The unnatural wheezing and rattling emanated from her chest. "Okay that's it! You are so going to the doctor!"_

_ "No!" She hated going to doctors. _

_ "You have no room for argument," he was already putting a pair of his sweats up and over her legs before wrapping her in a loose fitting flannel shirt. _

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn hated hospitals. <em>

_ She sat on the exam table, eyeing the door that was but a few feet away. _

_ "Don't even think about it," Stiles looked up knowing what she was thinking. The hunter growled which sounded wet and congested. She dared to take a breath but wound up caught in another painful fit of hacking and wheezing. Stiles was on his feet and running a hand along her back as she continued doubling over in agony with every spastic constriction of her chest. _

_ "I hate…" she grabbed her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. _

_ "Don't say another word," Stiles rested his chin on her shoulder. There was a light rapping on the door as the doctor stepped in. Brooklyn gripped his hand so tightly Stiles felt as if every joint in his knuckles and fingers were going to crack. He winced in pain as the doctor stepped in the room. The hunter wearily eyed the woman in the white lab coat as she looked over the file. _

_ "Don't even think about it," Stiles warned her knowing Brooklyn was thinking of bolting. _

_ She curled her fingers around the table's edge as the physician looked up and over towards her. _

_ "Hello Brooklyn, I'm Doctor Teague," she stepped closer and started looking the hunter over. _

_ Brooklyn relaxed slightly but remained tense as she felt open and vulnerable. It had hurt like a bitch to breathe as every exhale threw her in an agonizing coughing spell. _

_ "You have a very nasty case of bronchitis," the doctor scribbled her notes then passed the prescription over. "Rest, fluids, and rest until you feel better."_

_ "Don't worry she won't be doing sprints or anything drastic," Stiles joked. _

* * *

><p><em>"All right," Stiles peeled away the clothing and drew up the hot bath for her. "After this you go straight to bed."<em>

_ Brooklyn glared at him knowing she could kick his ass but her sorry state was keeping her from doing so. She said nothing as the hot steamy water embraced her sickly form. Stiles saw his opportunity. _

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "I am going to try to make you feel better the Stiles way."_

_ Stiles slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her skin felt as if it were on fire as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Brooklyn just closed her eyes and leaned back into Stiles, letting his strangely calming presence relax her mind and body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying she wouldn't find herself hacking like an old smoker. _

_ "I know," he whispered. _

_ "I hate being sick," she groaned. Stiles grabbed the the cloth and soap and started rubbing the lathered material over her back and shoulders. It was lavender and jasmine, two of the most delicate but sweetest scents he could think of. Lavender supposedly helped in sleep and that was what Stiles was aiming for. _

_ He continued massaging and lathering until every inch of exposed skin had been layered in the fragrant essence. As the water drained, he grabbed the towel and quickly dried off then turned his attention to her. _

_ A tiny smile slipped up the hunter's lips as Stiles' attentive hands tenderly dabbed and rubbed away the chilly drops. She did fell a little better but wasn't sure if it was because of the bath's effects or it was because Stiles was there._

_ The sweats and shirt were like heaven against her skin as she curled up beneath the blanket. _

_ "I'll be right back," he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to make you some soup and you will eat it."_

_ "Yes, Dad," she rolled her eyes. _

_ "Then if you're good I'll rub you down….."_

_ Now that was something she could go for. He always knew where to work out the kinks and knots and was always so gentle but firm in working his skilled fingers across her body. _

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up to see that it was after seven. His sheets were drenched in sweat as were his shirt and shorts. He wasn't sure if it was the fever breaking or because he was having a hot dream about a naked hunter in the tub; a sick naked hot hunter in the tub.<p>

But then again did it matter?

He buried his face back in his pillow before drifting off to sleep and hopefully another exciting dream.

**Isn't he just so sweet?**


	6. Silver

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I'm sorry for the super super late update…..I'm stuck on the idea of Stiles coming home to seeing Brooklyn housecleaning in little to no clothing so I am posting this until I can get that chapter perfected!

_**A/N: **_The dress I am envisioning for Brooklyn is the one worn by Grace Kelly in the film _To Catch a Thief _except it will be silver instead of blue ;)

* * *

><p>Stiles sighed heavily as he made the final touches on his suit and tie. He was taking Lydia to the Winter Formal as Jackson had unceremoniously dumped her at school by of all things a text. He should've been ecstatic she had said yes to going with him but deep down he was crying. Stiles really wanted to take Brooklyn but a few issues prevented him from doing so:<p>

Derek Hale

Derek Hale

Derek Hale

The Alpha had made it rather clear Stiles was not going anywhere near her let alone ask her to some cheesy high school dance. It was the week of the full moon which meant Derek wouldn't be letting her leave his sight or rather his bed anyways.

_Lucky bastard…_

Sighing once again, Stiles fixed the red tie then grabbed his jacket before collecting the corsage on his way out the door. It was a rich red rose with perfect buds of baby's breath encircling the delicate bud. It would look great on Lydia but it would look even better on someone else.

"Okay dude, you need to get a grip," he gripped the wheel tight but his mind didn't listen to his voice.

_The Jeep pulled up to the house then came to a short halt. Stiles subconsciously licked his lips while his hand ran over the clam shell box which held the corsage. He had driven to six different floral shops before deciding on the one with the full bud that was a rich crimson. His dad had spotted him the money for it thanks to some overtime. Stiles was inwardly pleased with himself in the selection for he knew it was the perfect compliment. But then again she was perfect in every way imaginable. _

_ Stiles took a deep breath before grabbing the corsage and hopping out the door. He knew he was shaking from head to toe as the plastic between his hands crinkled in short tiny snaps. _

_ "Oh damn," he realized the top was pushing down on the flower. His fingers lifted up allowing the rose to spring back. Content, Stiles proceeded up the walkway and towards the front door but tripped on the first step. The teen crashed against the replenished wood deck alerting the occupants to his arrival. _

_ "Stiles," Markus stepped out helping the teen to his feet. _

_ "Sir," his voice squeaked. _

_ "You dropped this," the older man presented the corsage with hands outstretched. Markus couldn't but help to chuckle at the teen's outward nervousness for he had been in his shoes once. _

_ "I-Is Brooklyn ready?"_

_ "Yes and come in Stiles," Markus gestured for Stiles to step inside. Stiles wasn't afraid of Markus and even smiled at the man as he crossed the threshold. _

_ "Brook," Markus hollered out, "Stiles is here."_

_ Stiles tilted his head up at the stairs and felt his heart stop. _

_ Brooklyn stood tall on the landing before starting down to where the two stood. The light cast a gentle glow on her full length chiffon gown. It was silver elegance with a solid stripe of sterling that ran at an angle from her shoulder to the floor. A second adornment was parallel on her skirt leading to the floor. It was a flowing dress that made Stiles think of her as an angel sent from Heaven rather than Arizona. A light silver scarf crossed over the front then ran behind her back then brushed the carpet. The fabric swept lightly over the steps barely making a sound along the plush material. Stiles wasn't sure if she was floating down the stairs or not. It almost looked as if her feet weren't touching the steps as she came down the last step and came face to face with the awkward teen._

_ "Hi Stiles," she smiled sweetly. Stiles gawked as he noticed the sparkling diamonds in her ears. The entire ensemble brightened her striking rings of slate as her smile lit up the room. Her hair had been drawn up into a tight roll further exposing more of the soft glowing skin. The teen realized his mouth was hanging open like a big mouth bass fish's and quickly closed it but only for a moment._

_ "Wow….You look….HOT!"_

_ Brooklyn laughed while Markus raised an eyebrow. _

_ "Let me get my purse," she plucked the satin clutch purse along with the boutonniere she purchased earlier in the day. _

_ "Before we go," she took the red carnation and meticulously secured it to his jacket. "There that's better."_

_ Stiles hurried to open the shell nearly ruining the corsage in the process. Markus caught the bundle before it could touch the floor and passed it over to Stiles whose face was bright red. He was sweating beneath the wool jacket and anxious to get back out in the cool night. It didn't help Markus was giving him the 'if you do anything to my daughter you're a dead man' look._

_ Brooklyn patiently watched her date slip the elastic over her hand and allowed it to latch around her skin. _

_ "Thanks," she admired the corsage suspecting Stiles had divulged serious consideration into this selection. "I love it!"_

_ Brooklyn flung her arms around Stiles in a show of gratitude. Stiles couldn't find the words to respond as he could only make pathetic whimpers from the closeness of their bodies. _

_ "Wait a minute you two," Markus held the camera in his hands. "I promised your dad I would get photos before you two ran off. Now get over by the fireplace."_

_ Markus fussed over them like a beaming parent as he snapped several photos. Brooklyn's hand slid down behind Stiles and playfully pinched his ass causing the already fidgety teen to yelp. _

_ "Brook," Markus chided but she simply shrugged. _

_ "Okay I'm ready," Stiles leapt and grabbed Brooklyn by the hand, eager to get to the dance._

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn was the envy of the night.<em>

_ The girls whispered venom as the guys gawked at the red head in silver. Lydia sat wide eyed as Stiles had shown up with not only a date but Brooklyn! Jackson seethed as the alcohol saturated his veins. His icy rings burned in the back of Stiles' head but he was shut out by them both. Stiles slid his hands around her waist knowing it was especially pissing Jackson off. The blonde jock glared daggers at him as Stiles continued having a blast. He had been shot down by Brooklyn which was unheard of but then to see her arriving with Stiles was insult to injury. Scott gave his best friend the nod of approval as he observed the elation in his eyes._

_ "I'm really enjoying myself tonight," she whispered in his ear. _

_ "R-Really?" He gulped. _

_ "Well duh," she giggled. Stiles stopped earning a confusing look from Brooklyn. She tilted her head and pouted as he looked up into her eyes. "Stiles what's wrong?"_

_ Stiles didn't answer with words. Instead he nervously slid his hands along her face, pulling her lips closer to his. He licked his lips before pressing his mouth gently to hers. Cherry vanilla lip balm and winter candy apple spray enveloped his senses, making him temporarily forget where he was. He wanted to get lost in her, surrender everything to her._

_ "Stiles what's with you tonight?" Brooklyn wasn't upset but was pleasantly surprised. _

_ "Brook," he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs as he mustered the courage to tell her, "Ever since you came here I haven't stopped thinking about you. I love your smile, your eyes, your hair, your smell…."_

_ "You're rambling," she flashed a reassuring smile. _

_ "Sorry," he swallowed. "It's just I can't hide how I feel any longer. I'm in love with you."_

_ Brooklyn's eyes widened like saucers. Stiles was in love with her? _

_ "I love you Brooklyn."_

_ "Wow," she forced her lungs to push the air out. "I didn't know….."_

_ "Well now you do," Stiles waited for it; waited for Brooklyn to take off running and screaming in the opposite direction. But she didn't. _

_ Instead of running away, Brooklyn pressed her body to his and took his parted lips in hers. _

_ "Maybe we should get outta here," her voice was smooth like silk to his ear. Stiles nodded dumbly and allowed her to take him out of the gym and towards the Jeep. It was really happening and not in his dreams! Scott just watched with a knowing grin as his best friend finally snagged the girl of his dreams. _

Stiles pulled up to the house and killed the engine. It wasn't he didn't like Lydia; Lydia had been his crush since elementary school! But Lydia would never see him for nothing more than a friend if that. At least Brooklyn paid attention to him without him being the one to speak first. It was part of the reason he harbored the feelings he did.

He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

**Isn't Stiles sweet?**


	7. Goalie

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

_I know it's been way too long since I updated...Forgiveness please?_

* * *

><p>Beacon Hills won the title.<p>

The team had battled across every muddied inch of field and clumps of grass but they had snagged the championship. Stiles had been able to play first string which his dad had been witness to. He could see the older man smiling which erased several years from his worn features. It had been Danny who blocked the attempt to tie the game making him the hero. He sighed to himself as the team was swarmed by the barrage of students who witnessed this moment of glory. The teen scanned the crowd but didn't see a familiar face in the sea of humanity. No, she had not been able to make it. Probably Derek found some reason to keep her back in Beacon Hills.

The team chanted 'STATE! STATE! STATE!' as they stormed the locker room with Danny in the front. He was like Maximus leading his army to victory over the invading barbarians only he didn't have women flinging themselves at him. Stiles chuckled as his friend savored the moment and quietly slipped into the showers. The forceful jets washed away the dirt and sweat but didn't sweep away the sweet daydream dancing in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Stiles had the ball and the game was tied with five seconds left. The goalie was partially crouched with stick ready and true. He could see the icy rings narrow as he anticipated the oncoming assault. The brunette charged down the field, rolling off the sides and backs of the opposing team, taking a page from Scott's little book. He swore he could hear one voice in particular drowning out the rest as he closed the space between him and the prize.<em>

_ "Come on Stiles!" Brooklyn hollered from the stands. Lydia glared at her as she and Allison had taken down the banner the former had taken hours to create. Jackson had played poorly which infuriated Coach while Scott and Stiles had tag teamed on scoring. Scott's mom sat with Brooklyn and Sheriff Stalinski as they cheered the pair on. The older woman caught the younger one biting hard on her bottom lip as Stiles raised his arm and zigzagged past two more defenders. Scott hurried to protect his best friend and teammate as Stiles launched the ball through the air. The clock ticked down but it felt like hours to the three in the stands. _

_ The tiny white sphere sped towards the net as the goalie dove to block it from driving home. The buzzer rang as the clock reached zero and the ball swooshed in the ropey embrace of the net. The goalie landed hard on his side as he realized it had slipped by. _

_ Brooklyn jumped to her feet, clapping wildly at their feat. She hurried past the sheriff and charged down the metal steps with the swelling crowd. Stiles ripped his helmet off and furiously searched for Brooklyn but the throngs of fans and players had instantly surrounded him. Slaps on the back and ass pelted the teen as he continued to make his way through the crowd. _

_ "Brook!" He hollered. "Brook!"_

_ He didn't see her by the stands and hoped she had made it to the locker room. Scott and Danny quickly cleared a path for the game's MVP allowing Stiles to get a better view of the field. _

_ "Stiles!"_

_ Brooklyn appeared from a large man and rushed towards him. Her face was lit up with that 1000 watt smile that could brighten any room. Stiles opened his arms and caught the girl with ease. She pelted his face and neck with kisses not caring they were in the center of the mob. Stiles could've cared less as well. He had scored the winning goal, was named MVP of the championship, and had one of the hottest girls in Beacon Hills. No, wait, the hottest girl in Beacon Hills. _

_ "That" kiss "was" kiss "amazing!" _

_ "I know," he huffed in her ear. _

_ "Hey Stiles you going out with us? Brook's more than welcome to come too!" Danny extended the offer to his girl knowing Stiles wouldn't go anywhere without her. Besides, Brooklyn was well liked by most of the team and their biggest cheerleader. She was the only one who could stand up to Coach without feeling intimidated by the man._

_ "Why not! You and I still have the rest of the night," she smiled coyly. Stiles caught the glint in her eye knowing what it meant. There would be no sleep for them that was for certain. _

_ "Bilinski!" Coach charged through the crowd. "Next season I want you on first line! I need you out there! And I will not take no for an answer!"_

_ "I don't think that's going to be a problem," Stiles grinned back. _

_ "Great! Now hit the showers!"_

_ "I'll wait with your dad," Brooklyn ushered him towards the double doors but not before nearly devouring his mouth. Scott laughed while Danny shook his head. Jackson scowled and rudely shoved by Scott. Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the immature move but shoved the negativity aside and hurried to join the Sheriff. _

_ The guys devoured pizza and pop between grunts and hoots of excitement. Stiles coerced or rather forced to say a few words about the win. A couple of the players whistled and playfully cat called him which made the teen turn as red as the wall behind him. He stuttered a bit before finding a few words that appeased most. _

_ "We…uh…kicked their asses!"_

_ The guys went into an uproar of cheers and high fives. Brooklyn suspected most would be taking the party elsewhere after this. She saw Stiles drop back into his seat, grateful the spotlight was off him. She slid her hand under the table and affectionately squeezed his thigh making Stiles yelp and bounce in his seat. She flashed a wicked guilty grin as if to say that was only the beginning._

_ "You sure Markus is gone?"_

_ Brooklyn sighed and shook her head. Stiles was deathly afraid of the older hunter though he had no reason to feel such. But then again Brooklyn had not seen the death stare Stiles had received from Markus as they went out for the first time. _

_ "I'm positive," she got out of the Charger and started up the walkway. Stiles hurried from the car and stumbled to catch up. _

_ The house was dark when they stepped in; perfect for the night's plans. Brooklyn sought Stiles' hand out through the dark and guided him up the steps. The teen said nothing but grew increasingly nervous with each step taken. _

_ "Relax," she stopped to turn around. "Markus is out Dr. Deaton and you know those two will be out all night."_

_ "Right," he gulped and fought to calm down. Brooklyn continued leading him towards her room, a place Stiles knew all too well. She brought him to the recliner in the corner, pushing him down until he stayed put. _

_ "Now close your eyes," she whispered in his ear. "I have a surprise."_

_ His heart raced in anticipation but Stiles quickly complied and shut his eyes. Brooklyn slipped into the bathroom leaving Stiles' mind to devise all sorts of delicious thoughts that teased his body. He could hear the door open followed by the padded footsteps across the floor. _

_ "Open your eyes."_

_ His eyelids shot up unwrapping the gift that stood before him._

_ "Oh…damn…." Stiles licked his lips nervously as he saw the surprise: Brooklyn standing in nothing but his lacrosse jersey. Little was left to his wild imagination. A couple of inches shorter and her lower half would be totally exposed. He watched through the dark as Brooklyn seductively crawled up the chair and over his legs until she was seated on his lap. A layer of denim and cotton blocked him and a night of hot passionate sex. Brooklyn leaned in lightly tracing the tip of her tongue along his jaw and ears, sending shivers of delight down his spine. She gently kissed his neck knowing how easily he was getting turned on. Gasps and whimpers sputtered from his lips making his girl smile against his skin. _

_ "I want to be your goalie," she purred. _

_ "Okay…" his voice was a high pitched squeak. _

_ Stiles grabbed her by the waist and flung her on the bed. The jersey blew up showing her naked lower half. Stiles groaned as he struggled to peel away the denim and cotton nearly tripping over his tangled ankles in the process. Brooklyn watched as he hastily flung his shirt aside and eagerly joined her on the bed._

_ "Where are they?"_

_ "You know where they are," she raised an eyebrow in his direction. _

_ "Right," Stiles jerked the drawer open and fished around until his fingers brushed against the foil wrapper. He paused to regain his composure before tearing it open and unrolling the contents. Brooklyn watched his shaky body hover over her for a moment. _

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "It's….just…."_

_ "What?" She tilted her head. _

_ "You look so hot right now."_

_ Brooklyn laughed at his confession then caught his mouth in hers. She pulled him down on top of her and felt the heat fill her body. _

_ "God I love you," he groaned as their bodies lay locked on the bed. His mouth captured her swollen lips as his hands intertwined with hers. _

_ "And I love you too," she tilted her head back on the pillow and locked her legs tighter around his waist. Stiles felt her body reacting to his touch, sending his lover into the familiar abyss of pleasure. _

_ "Oh yeah, so good," he growled against her neck. Stiles suddenly got an idea. He wrapped his arms behind his girl and flipped their bodies on the bed. Brooklyn grinned in the pale moonlight and lavished Stiles' body. _

_ "Brook…." His hands ground her against him pinning her in place as his body surrendered. His heart fluttered and pulse pounded hard. Brooklyn looked down at the sated expression that crossed Stiles' face. She leaned down and greedily kissed his mouth, tasting pizza and pop along his tongue. _

_ "Wow…." He had a goofy grin climbing up his lips. _

_ "You totally deserved it," she kissed him again._

_ "I think you are the MVP…Most Valuable…."_

_ "Don't even say it you pervert," she playfully smacked him. _

_ "But it's true!"_

_ "Okay I'll give you that," she stretched out beside him with one arm and leg draped across his naked torso. _

_ "But you do look HOT in my jersey."_

_ "That was the idea," she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now let's hit the showers."_

* * *

><p>Stiles finished dressing and headed towards his Jeep. Everyone else had already taken off including his dad. He was supposed to meet up with the rest of the team for pizza and he couldn't turn down a free meal. A few students were loitering in the lot when he crossed the parking lot which was typical following home games.<p>

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles looked up to see Brooklyn leaning against the side of the Jeep.

"Congrats on the team winning," she pushed off and met him halfway. "And way to go on making first string. I know your dad was thrilled."

"Y-You saw?"

"The last few minutes," she nodded. "Derek was there too. You know he may not show it but Derek actually was proud of you guys."

"Really?"

"You and Scott worked as a team and that's what he wants to see."

"Wow….He actually has a heart beneath that sour exterior."

"Well don't let word get out," she ruffled the short cropped hair. "He has an image to keep up."

"Y-Yeah," he nodded eagerly.

"Okay," she spun around and kissed him on the cheek. "Good job."

Stiles swore he would never wash that cheek again.


End file.
